


Respiración Fatigosa

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crack, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Humor, Kink, M/M, One Shot, Parody, Sexual Violence, Slash, Spanish, Translation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Una soberana estupidez! Voldemort pasa una solitaria velada en la taberna de una Galaxia muy, muy lejana. Traducción de "Laboured Breathing" de Silent Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respiración Fatigosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laboured Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/953) by Silent Auror. 



Era una oscura y fea noche.

La taberna estaba en penumbras, pero Voldemort lo prefería así. Para empezar, eso hacía que los otros parroquianos fueran menos visibles, y en ese antro de mala muerte ubicado en la esquina más olvidada del universo, sólo podía considerarse como algo bueno. Estaba poblado por un grupo heterogéneo de cabrones provenientes de toda la galaxia: sucios, mestizos y de pésima reputación. Entrando a tropel a ese tugurio como si fuera el último rayo de luz del último faro en un océano de malos negocios, robos, equipos averiados y compañeros traidores.

Por otra parte, lo hacía a él menos visible… lo cual era también preferible.

Voldemort no podía recordar cuando había empezado a viajar cada vez con más frecuencia fuera de la dimensión que regularmente acostumbraba… la maldita dimensión que incluía al maldito imbécil de Harry Potter. Sin importar a dónde fuera Voldemort —continuaba siendo Voldemort, el Supremo Señor Oscuro, donde sea— y Harry Potter continuaba siendo Harry Potter sin importar donde estuviera Voldemort. Estar en una dimensión diferente no alteraba ese helado hecho. Harry Potter iba a matarlo. Estar ahí no cambiaba esa realidad.

Voldemort estaba seguro ya de eso. Ah, cuán humillado se había sentido cuando comprendió por primera vez que Potter ya había aventajado a sus padres, hablando de las veces que ellos habían sobrevivido a los encuentros con él. Pero ahora —oh, qué amargura— ahora eso era casi risible. Después del sexto año en Hogwarts del cabrón, los preciosos Mortífagos de Voldemort habían fallado de nuevo y Potter ya podía decir que habían sido siete —¡SIETE!— ocasiones que había sobrevivido… incluyendo aquella en la que difícilmente podía otorgársele el crédito, cuando era un bebé.

Abruptamente, Voldemort apuró su vaso. No sabía qué era lo que estaba bebiendo —¿Algo corelliano, quizá?— ni siquiera sabía si ese licor amargo y ardiente _tenía_ nombre… pero quemaba fieramente cuando pasaba por su garganta y eso le gustaba. Siete derrotas… sencillamente, era pedirle demasiado a un Señor Oscuro que soportara eso. La humillación. Y al final de todo, amargura eterna.

Una sombra oscura cubrió su mesa en el rincón más alejado y Voldemort levantó la vista, siseando de disgusto. Si había sido una sombra _Oscura… _ah, entonces, tal vez. Desde que Lucius se había ido al desertar al lado de Dumbledore, como el maldito cobarde que siempre había sido, Voldemort no tenía a nadie. A nadie que… sacara de su mente esas cuestiones desagradables.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron perceptiblemente cuando notó que el extraño era alto –quizá tan alto como él mismo, no más— y que traía puesta una larga y negra capa. Voldemort colocó marcas en los cuadritos de su lista mental: las capas negras ciertamente eran un requisito que tenía que cumplir cualquiera que tan sólo _deseara _acercarse a él. Pero curiosamente, el extraño también traía puesto un casco de forma rara, el cual parecía incluir un aparato para respirar –o también podía ser que el tipo simplemente tuviera un asma atroz. Voldemort fue tachando con indiferencia la lista de sus posibles reacciones ante el extraño, y al final optó por una combinación de intriga e irónica burla.

Siseó. —Hola —dijo en el lenguaje que la gente de ahí llamaba Básico por alguna razón. La verdad era que parecía ser inglés a todos los efectos, con excepción de unas cuantas palabras raritas que Voldemort nunca había escuchado –como por ejemplo “explosionador” (la cual parecía no tener nada que ver con el hechizo _Reducto_), “nave” (la cual parecía no tener ninguna relación con cosas náuticas, mágicas y demás), “Fuerza” (la cual Voldemort sí conocía pero sin la “F” mayúscula). Confusión, por lo demás.

—_Khhhhuu-phaah —_respondió el otro, respirando trabajosamente—. Hola.

Su voz era… ¿cuál era la palabra? Ah, sí, mecánica. O quizá estaba amplificada por algún tipo barato de método muggle. Un micrófono, tal vez. ¿Eléctrico? Voldemort estuvo a punto de rechazar al extraño (aparatos relacionados con muggles cerca de _mí_, no gracias… ¿y por lo menos sabes quién soy yo? Creo que no) —pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la voz del extraño era profundamente grave, con un dejo de gruñido. En otras palabras, sexy a más no poder. Voldemort siempre había sido algo sensible acerca de su propia voz de tenor, alta y aguda —hasta que se percató de su innata utilidad para aterrorizar a la mayoría de la gente, especialmente cuando hablaba en Pársel—, pero esta era diferente. Era claro que el extraño no tenía idea de quién era él.

Voldemort se inclinó hacia atrás, adoptando una pose que modestamente consideró era la más seductora. —¿Cómo te llamas? —siseó en Pársel. Era mejor enterarse de una vez… El sexo en Pársel era absolutamente, sin duda alguna, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en el mundo.

—_Khhhhuu-phaah —_respiró el extraño como la vez anterior—. No entendí eso. ¿No hablas Básico?

Correcto, sin Pársel. Mentalmente Voldemort tuvo que eliminar esa opción de su lista de posibilidades. De todas maneras, en ese lugar hubiera sido mucho pedir. —Ssssí, sssí lo hablo —dijo en una voz seductoramente sibilante—. Por sssupuessto. —Hizo un gesto hacia la silla al otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Te gustaría sssentarte aquí?

—_Phaah. _Sí, gracias. —El extraño se sentó con gran ceremonia, lo que involucró mucho revuelo de su capa.

Voldemort se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijamente y que estaba empezando a babear. Su voz era _endemoniadamente_ sexy. Se maldeciría a él mismo si no lograba meterse en los pantalones de ese hombre antes de que terminara la noche. ¿Pantalones? Voldemort lo pensó de nuevo. En realidad no estaba convencido de que trajera pantalones puestos. Quizá sólo traía la capa larga. Y botas. Ohhh, las _botas. _Voldemort ya estaba empezando a disfrutar eso. —¿Cómo te llamassss? —le cuestionó inclinándose hacia delante. Otra bebida había aparecido a un lado de su copa vacía y la envolvió con sus largos y pálidos dedos… deseando que ese gesto le dejara en claro a su presa qué otros lugares podía envolver con sus largos y pálidos dedos.

—Mi nombre es Vader —respondió el otro de manera bastante sombría.

—¿Vader? —repitió Voldemort, molesto. No creía haber escuchado antes un nombre tan raro y estrafalario como ese.

—_Khhhhuu-phaah. _Darth Vader —clarificó el otro—. ¿Y tú?

Ése era todavía más extraño. Pero Voldemort concluyó que aún continuaba interesado. —Voldemort —le dijo, decidido a restarle importancia a su título, el de Su Señoría Oscura, y en absoluto a cualquier —CUALQUIER— mención de su nombre muggle. Le tendió la mano—. Mucho gusssto en conocerte.

Vader dudó durante un solo momento antes de darle la mano. Apretado. Sus dedos envueltos en guantes se cerraron alrededor de los de Voldemort como si se atornillaran. Voldemort luchó por no hacer gestos, incluso mientras registraba como un leve insulto el que el hombre no se hubiera quitado sus guantes primero—. Sí —coincidió inexpresivamente Vader—. Lo mismo digo.

Voldemort observó deliberadamente los guantes. —¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó en un tono glacialmente educado.

—_Phaah. _No. —Vader tocó la superficie de la mesa y -como cosa de magia, aunque Voldemort sabía que no lo era- una bebida apareció enfrente de él. Una que traía tapa y que humeaba levemente por la pequeña apertura—. Será mejor que me explique —dijo Vader sin dejar de respirar ruidosamente. A veces parecía ser capaz de hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo—. _Khhhhuu-phaah. _En una ocasión me ví envuelto en un… serio accidente y como consecuencia… _phaah… _mis manos ya no son… orgánicas.

¿No eran orgánicas? ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? Voldemort no se permitió demostrar su confusión. —¿Disssculpa? —preguntó suavemente.

—_Phaah. _Están hechas de metal —dijo Vader. Con el casco y el aparato para respirar era difícil discernir sus emociones, si es que había alguna. No parecía avergonzarse de su condición.

Voldemort estaba un poco sorprendido pero determinado a no extrañarse por todo eso. Miró lascivamente al hombre y dijo: —Me imagino que a veces essso puede ssser de gran utilidad. —Arqueó una ceja sugestivamente y movió la cabeza hacia la tenue luz proveniente del área de servicio, donde un gran número de clientes borrachos estaban bebiendo apoyados contra la barra.

Vader se inclinó a su vez. Quizá también miraba lascivamente a Voldemort desde debajo de su caso, era imposible de saber. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por unas oscuras y brillantes facetas (casi como ojos de insecto, pensaba Voldemort asqueado y fascinado al mismo tiempo). —Puedo asegurarte que sí lo es, _phaah _—dijo él.

Voldemort respiró una honda bocanada de aire. También esa respiración estaba empezando a parecerle insistentemente sexy, y su túnica estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco apretada, al sur de la cintura. —Muy bien —dijo Voldemort, bebiéndose elegantemente el contenido de su vaso—, ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Estoy ssseguro de que esstarásss máss que ansssiosso por… demostrarme tu talento. —Permitió que su siseó se tornara más pronunciado, sabiendo que eso realmente le funcionaba en la mayoría de las circunstancias. Estaba claro que esas circunstancias no eran ordinarias. Pero por otra parte, después de Lucius Malfoy, la mayoría de sus encuentros tendían a aburrirlo hasta cierto punto. Pero esto… _esto _ya podía ser conocido oficialmente como una perversión. ¡Tirarse a un hombre que tenía manos de metal y métodos de respiración sensual! Bueno, métodos de respiración inusuales, pero… sin embargo sí eran sensuales, sí, definitivamente lo eran.

Vader se puso de pie. Voldemort también, igualando la elegancia del otro y moviéndose melodramáticamente sólo por hacerlo. Vader se desabrochó algo de su cinturón… pero eso, pensó Voldemort críticamente, tenía que cambiar. Los enormes cinturones de metal eran tan horteras. Comoquiera, el aparato que traía en la otra mano de metal enguantada, llamó su atención. —¿Alguna vez has visto una espada láser? —le preguntó aquella voz profunda, añadiendo (innecesariamente, pensó Voldemort)—: _Phaah._

—No —dijo Voldemort un poco estresado ante el hecho de que no parecía que estuvieran yéndose a buscar algún lugar privado para tener un polvo feroz. Pero quizá eso era un juguete sexual. Su espíritu se renovó—. ¿Qué esss?

—Te lo mostraré —anunció Vader con tono amenazante.

¡Pervertido! pensó Voldemort mientras el pulso se le aceleraba. —Essso essspero —siseó, entrecerrando sus sexys y brillantes ojos—. Yo te sssigo.

Sin decir más, Vader se giró y su capa se le arremolinó a su alrededor como una enorme nube negra (Severus Snape habría estado celoso, pensó Voldemort sonriéndose interiormente), dirigiéndose rumbo a la salida. Voldemort lo siguió, consciente de que cada ojo en la taberna, ya fuera un ojo cubierto, bajo una faceta o no identificable, los estaba observando mientras se retiraban. Vader lo llevó hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de vehículo. Se veía como un… un… Voldemort no tenía idea de cómo se veía. Pero realmente no quería sacar su ignorancia a la luz, así que decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Eso iba a ser, en definitiva, el más raro —y esperaba que también el mejor, desde su interpretación eufemística— polvo de su vida. Unas rampas, si podías llamarlas así, se extendían desde el vehículo, el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para caminar dentro de él sin golpearse la cabeza. Voldemort siguió a su nuevo compañero rampa arriba y hasta dentro. Vader se volteó una sola vez para mirar si él lo estaba siguiendo, y luego continuó en silencio hasta… otro lugar más al que Voldemort no pudo ponerle un nombre. Había sillas —demasiado pequeñas para follar sobre ellas, notó Voldemort al instante— y un enorme tablero con montones de interruptores y otras cosas parecidas. Se giró hacia Vader, confundido.

—Esta es mi cabina de piloto —anunció Vader seriamente—. _Khhhhuu-phaah._

—De piloto. —Eso tenía un interesante sonido pervertido. Voldemort decidió jugar también—. Ya veo —dijo insinuantemente, pestañeando en dirección de la cara del otro. Así de pie, podía ver que Vader era definidamente más alto que él. Apenas por unos pocos centímetros. Oh, Dioses… quizá eso significaba que también tendrían proporciones similares en otros aspectos. El pulso de Voldemort se incrementó de nuevo y su erección dio un feliz respingo, recordándole que existía.

¡Oh, el total, hermoso y genial gozo de ser de carne y hueso otra vez!

—Desvístete —ordenó Vader—. _Phaah._

¡Ah! ¡Un dominante! Voldemort estaba ligeramente sorprendido al no haber tomado eso en cuenta. Él siempre iba arriba. Siempre. Como fuera, parecía que iban a jugar algunos juegos pervertidos. Bien, bien. Eso podía ponerse mucho mejor, de hecho. Voldemort tuvo un placentero escalofrío al imaginarse unos dedos fríos y de metal preparándolo… Se despojó de su túnica de un jalón.

_—Khhhhuu-phaah —_respiró Vader—. Bien. —Tomó a Voldemort de un hombro y lo miró fijamente durante un momento. Lo volteó y lo empujó encima del tablero, si es que esa cosa se llamaba así. Continuaba con las botas puestas, lo cual parecía hacer todo mucho más pervertido. Estaba bastante más emocionado de lo que podía pensado.

De alguna manera logró mirar por encima de su hombro a su adusto compañero. —Entoncesss —dijo, tratando (inseguramente) de dejar en claro lo que estaba pasando ahí—. ¿Qué es lo que estamos…?

—¡Guarda silencio! —indicó Vader casi a gritos.

Oh, Dioses. Voldemort casi se desmaya ante el regocijo de todo eso. ¡Era un juego de violación! ¡Su perversión favorita! Y cuando algo frío y metálico —y _definitivamente_ demasiado grande para ser un dedo— se anidó en su trasero, jadeó. Se volteó hacia atrás, casi en pánico. —¿Qué estáss…? —empezó a sisear con los ojos entrecerrados de suspicacia, pero el otro le empujó la cabeza hacia delante, sin permitirle ver lo que hacía.

—Harás lo que te ordeno —mandó Vader con una voz que ahora sí sonaban definitivamente amenazante—. _Khhhhuu-phaah. _Olvidé decirte que en realidad tuve una serie de graves accidentes.

Voldemort entendió el significado de eso a pesar de que estaba luchando por mantener el ritmo de su respiración. —¿Eres completamente de metal?

—Sí. _Phaah. —_Vader se enterró dentro de él sin prepararlo ni nada, y Voldemort jadeó sin tener tiempo de formular una respuesta a tan extraordinaria revelación. Pero ya era demasiado tarde de todas maneras. Se hizo el propósito de preguntar primero para la siguiente ocasión.

Se estremeció cuando la helada prótesis se movió como una quemada fría dentro de su cuerpo. Aunque no se sentía tan mal… sólo era diferente. Por otro lado, ese tipo de juegos de sumisión le gustaban bastante. Nunca antes había sido el sumiso. Nunca. Él era el Señor Oscuro. Él siempre iba arriba. Pero aún así. Este juego tenía su mérito. Sus largos dedos se aferraron de las orillas de la consola cuando aquel miembro de metal metido en su culo se movió contra su próstata. ¡Oh, cuán aturdido había estado, la vez que redescubrió su próstata! Aún cuando siempre había sido el dominante, _invariablemente _era de utilidad tener aquel pequeño órgano. Tembló de nuevo, pero esta vez de placer. —Ssssí… —siseó en Pársel. ¿Y qué si el extraño no lo entendía? Él sí y eso nunca fallaba a la hora de excitarlo.

Vader simplemente respiraba más rápido que antes y continuó golpeando a Voldemort con su cuerpo de metal.

—¡Ssssí! —chillaba Voldemort, elevando el tono de su voz casi histéricamente—. ¡Ssssí! ¡Ssssí!

—_Phaahhhhhhhhhhh… _SÍ —repitió Vader en Básico.

Y cuando dijo eso, algo brotó de su pene de metal e inundó a Voldemort… pero no era una corrida, de eso estaba jodidamente seguro. Aún cuando estaba entrando en pánico, Voldemort se quebró la cabeza tratando de pensar qué parecía ser aquello —era como magia, sólo que peor— era como fuego, pero más concentrado. Gritó y escuchó al otro gritar de dolor al escucharlo a él gritar tan cerca. Todo lo que Voldemort sabía era que sus entrañas estaban siendo quemadas y que estaba siendo asesinado por la prótesis de metal de aquel extraño hombre. Lo había envenenado.

Vader se salió de él y sacando la varita que había tenido escondida en su cinturón hortera de metal, apuntó a la mencionada prótesis y detuvo el flujo de electricidad que salía de ella. Voldemort había quedado como pasita, completamente electrocutado. Vader observó fijamente la figura inmóvil y se dirigió hacia la rampa mientras se envolvía con su capa. Al llegar abajo, se desapareció.

***

Hermione estaba persiguiéndolo a todo correr, seguida muy de cerca por un ansioso Ron. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está muerto? —Sus desbordadas preguntas se encimaban una sobre la otra.

También Snape estaba ahí, pasándole un vaso con poción Multijugos. Vader lo tomó y se lo bebió. Jadeando bajo el casco de metal, se lo jaló para sacárselo. —Gracias a los Dioses que he terminado con eso —suspiró Harry—. ¡Fue asqueroso!

—¿Qué, la poción Multijugos o el atentado? —preguntó Dumbledore parado a un lado de Snape y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Las dos cosas —dijo Harry arrugando la nariz. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo bajo la capa, por lo que se la envolvió más apretadamente a su alrededor. Era casi un metro más larga de lo que él medía y por lo tanto, demasiado grande.

—Confío en que has logrado tener éxito —dijo Snape, desviando la mirada por la aparente repulsión que le producía la imagen mental.

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry, sonriendo—. Fue genial que usted supiera acerca del fetichismo que Voldemort tenía con el universo de La Guerra de Las Galaxias.

—Bueno, nos llevó bastante tiempo descubrirlo, después de todo —dijo Snape—. Y por lo visto, eso que dicen de la galaxia “muy, muy lejana” es cierto, pero de que sucedió “hace mucho tiempo” es una completa falacia. Felicidades.

—¡Haz esa cosa de la respiración! —pidió un emocionado Ron.

Harry rodó los ojos. —No puedo sin el casco —le dijo a modo de excusa. Se volteó hacia el castillo—. Entremos, que me estoy muriendo de hambre. Vamos a buscar algo de comer.**  
****  
**

** **Fin** **


End file.
